Moonlight Soiree
by Aisha Renee
Summary: Tanya is in Alaska thinking about Edward in a very funny fashion when one day he mysteriosly shows up. Basically her version of Twilight but I won't be completely sure until Midnight Sun comes out.PLEASE read and review? :P
1. Meet the Family

_Where is my perfect Edward?_ Tanya wondered as she sat in her giant five story house. _I haven't seen him in _ages _and I practically am miserable._

Tanya was (according to herself) _the_ most important vampire in the world. Yet, she felt something missing... that thing that every girl needs. What is it, you wonder? A man. and according to tanya, as she was _always_ right, she needed a man. and only one man would be good enough for her. Edward Cullen. She hadn't seen the Cullens in months and she was just _dying_ to- wait, she really couldn't _die_, I mean she was a vampire and technically they didn't _die _did they?

Anyways, she really, really wanted to see Edward and his family, to go on a hunting trip with them. to kill her favorite food...rabbit. I mean, Tanya was a lady and according to Tanya (as she was _always_ right) men were the ones who took down the big game, mountain lion, deer, bear ect.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She heard her roommates scream from above."Tanya! Wanna join in?!"

Tanya was usually a perfect, fun-loving vampire. But when she was thinking of Edward, everything just melted away into oblivion.

"Oh my goodness Tanya! are you thinking of Edward again? I don't know why- I mean, yes I do, who here _doesn't _like Edward? I mean he's just GORGEOUS!!"

Even though tanya could understand Sara, she was jealous. Sara was practically her BFF and she hated the thought of her with Edward. edward WAS hers and was always going to BE hers.

_Talk about dramatic! _she thought, _well, I'm putting to use my college and high-school degrees in Drama class._

Her whole house was like like a giant sorority. Over thirty girls lived there and surprisingly they had enough room to fit them all into the house! Not to mention the small three story collage next door for guests. Not that they got a lot of guests. I mean, who would think of coming to a house in the middle of Alaska to hang out with a hole bunch of lonesome teenage vampires?

Back to the Cullens. Of course you all know that Tanya was in love with Edward, but what about the others? Tanya liked Alice a lot, just another person to look better compared to in Tanyas opinion. Plus she was always up for a shopping trip.Rosalie on the other hand was a force to be reckoned with. She was extremely beautiful to look at even for Tanya. who could be compared to the most beautiful person in the entire world...of course, Tanya was second most beautiful in the universe. Of course. Emmett was...a little intimidating. Especially when you saw him in that GIANT monster he drove! At least he was cute. Jasper never talked to anyone. Tanya was quite the chatterbug and Jasper annoyed her. Esme was, the mother figure wich meant authority...something that Tanya despised more than quiet people. But, she had to admit she was nice. Carlisle Cullen was extremely nice and the closest thing that Tanya had ever had to a father. Her own father had divorced her mother more than 100 years ago when tanya was still a baby.

The pillow fight that the other girls were throwing was beginnig to get a little out of hand as things were starting to break.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, something that she did quite often. " I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL SOME OF YOU LEAVE!!" The house was not a permanent residence for most of the vampires. She thought of it as a retreat. She actually didn't know some of the girls there but she could identify them by their smell. they smelled of human blood when the four vampires that permanently stayed there were "vegitarians" of a sort. As in they only drank animal blood.

The four permanent vampires were herself, Sara, Tiffany, and Mindy.

Tiffany was the "cherry" as she was nicknamed due to her dyed-pink hair in a sea of blonds.

"I'm going hunting!" she decided as she noticed that things were not going the way she wanted. As she walked into the cold Alaskan night, Cherry, Sara and Mindy joined her.

**I was so bored and I wanted to write a Twilight fanfiction so I picked something extremely random and it just happened to be Tanya. I decided to add some humor to the story and I think it's somewhat funny. Please REVIEW and tell me wha you think. BYE!! :P**


	2. The Polar Plunge

"Got one!" Tanya shouted as she caught her third rabbit that night. With such small prey, it took a lot to fill a growing girl's stomach...wait, she wasn't _growing._ She couldn't grow...she was a vampire for crying out loud!

"Tif, Tanya, Sara!" Mindy shouted from somwhere in the middle of the forest. "LOOK!"

Scared and defenseless, tanya ran over to where Mindy was standing only to see that nothing was wrong at all. Mindy was standing in front of a lake, looking like a total idiot for screaming so loud.

"What is it Mindy!?" Tiffany and Sara said at the same time.

"Look!" She was still shouting.

"Yeah?" Tanya questioned.

"Well...what do you see?"

"You standing in front of a lake looking like a complete moronic idiot for yelling as loud as you could in the middle of the forest."

"KEYWORD!! LAKE!"

"And?"

"Well, look at it, ther's a big hole carved in the ice!"

"Yes Mindy...It's called the polar plunge and foolish humans do it when they're stressed or are having a horrible case or peer pressure."

"Well...I was thiking that we could do the polar plunge just as a spur of the moment thing...come on guys, you know you want to!" She added when she saw her friends' expressions.

"And why would we do something like that? I mean, we're vampires...Our skin is ice cold...I't's not like we're goig to feell anything..." Sara pointed out.

"Well, just for a spur of the moment idea...how about it?"

Slowly all of the girls nodded their heads and agreed to Mindy's proposal.

"Okay on the count of three" Tiffany said.

then all together the girls shouted "1, 2, 3!!" and jumped into the water.

Just as Sara had predicted, Tanya felt the water but not the cold. She was about three feet under when she heard a soft 'thump' from on the shore of the small lake.

She slowly climbed to the surface of the lake and saw that the other three girls had obviously heard the same thing as they were looking wary and cautios.

"Did you hear that?" Sara said quietly.

" I think so." tanya replied.

"Well, what was it?" Mindy asked.

Then all three of the vampire girls looked up at the shore and Tanya's mouth dropped open and she accidentally swallowed some water but she didn't care. She was just in awe at the thing that was standing in front of her.

"Hello girls." He said in his perfect voice.

As Tanya couldn't speak, Sara said it for her..."Hello Edward."


	3. Edward Arrives

"Hello Sara, Tiffany, Mindy...Tanya"

Edward had never really liked Tanya. I mean, he liked her as a friend but not in the obsession kind of way that Tanya always had about Edward. It was only around tanya that he wished he had never gotten mind-reading powers. Of course, it could be good sometimes, to know if somone is plotting something evil of some sort, but it was extremely annoying knowing peoples' thoughts about himself.

First, it was Tanya, and he thought nothing of it, but then, when he went back to Forks, Washington, his present place of residence, it was Jessica Stanley... that was something that Edward unfortunetely couldn't forget no matter how much he wanted to.

But, as the years, or more appropriately, the centuries, he slowly but surely learned to just plain out deal with it. Still, tanya's persistance never got weaker and it was almost unbearable.

"Well, there's no point in you guys sitting out here...we might as well go inside. Remind me to ask you why you're out here in the middle of the forest in a lake when we get to your house."

Edward had only been at Tanya's house for about an hour and nobody was talking, but he could still hear the annoying thoughts coming from Tanya's head. It was beginning to annoy him and he had to do something.

"You know," he started "I've always hated those pajamas, Tanya...who would buy that kind of monstrosity..." _Monstrosity, _he thought, _how ironic..._

At least Tanya was mad at him now.

"Soooooo, Edward! Why are you here? Is something wrong?" Tiffany questioned.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long time...all the time in the world you could say..."

And so, with much regret, Edward started his story.

**I needed a chapter from Edwards point of view and I know it's really short but I was having writers block...Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Bella?

"UGH!" Tanya had just heard the reason that Edward was here and lets just say she was NOT happy.people might want to stay away from her right now.

"SO," she confronted Edward " who exactly is this _Bella?_"

"Just somebody in my class...and I didn't know you'd be _this _angry...I mean...I expected som hostility toward me but this is just out of control!"

"Well, what does she look like?"

"She has brown hair, brown eyes...pretty much like a human..."

"Oh! So you don't like blondes? Well then, I'll just go off somewhere and dye my hair black!"

"Actually I like brunnettes."

"I DON'T CARE!! I swear Edward, one of these days you're just going to make me go crazy! Anyways, you came here because you felt like you just wanted to eat her basically, not that I object to that, but what do you want _us _to do?!"

"I don't know, think of it as...a guest and I'm just on a vaction."

"Oh! Okay then! Go to the guest house...And stay there!"

As Edward left, the other girls felt it was safe to come back into the room. tanya was mad but she had cooled down a little bit.

"Come on Tanya...it's okay...Edward doesn't have good taste in people, but I still love you."

Tanya looked over at the girl who was talking to her."Who _are _you_?" _

"Um...I gotta go."

"Well that was certainly wierd!" Sara yelled.

''Yes, that it was.'' Tanya replied.

"Awww, Tanya, you're making me sad, don't be so down in the dumps, how about I sing you a happy, happy song!?" Just as she started to sing, Tanya yelled:

"NOOOO!" Sara may have been tanya's best friend but Tanya still hated her singing. I made the hair on the back of her neck rise and it scared her. Apparently it didn't take much to scare a vampire...but then again, this was Sara's singeing we're talking about.

"Okay," Tiffany decided, "nobody wants to hear Sara singing but I know what'll make you happy Tanya!"

"What?" Everybody asked at once.

Tiffany paused and looked at everyone in the room before shouting "...PILLOW FIGHT!!"

**I had writers block and I intended to make this chapter longer but I didn't know what to write. So, please review and tell me what you think! :P... :D**


	5. Inspiration Hits

Tanya was still extremely angry but she knew that eventually she would have to deal with it...she hoped not though.

Slowly, she forgot her anger and returned downstairs.

"Edward's really angry at himself...I think." Cherry said in a small voice.

"I'd like to make a speech," Tanya said, "and I expect every one to listen.

"Today Edward came back and most of us are extremely happy. But, this brings up an important lesson...a lesson in love. When you were younger, AKA still human, not that you remember it, or just reborn, the first vampire you met told you this would be a lonely life, not many vampires live together at once and to most of the vampire world, our little," she paused as she looked around the room,"coven, is a phenomenon. But, the vampire who told you this is half right as there is no love in the vampire world. Of course, you can love someone, but there are no perks of that love, in most places, you can't go out for a stroll with your loved one, you can't eat a romantic dinner, other than blood, with your loved one, and, regrettably, you cannot have a child with this loved one.

"Oddly enough, when I was a human, I remember having dreams about the time when I would get married and my father would walk me down the aisle. That was, of course, before I became a vampire. Sure, I can still have a wedding, but my father is dead and I would have risked all of the traditional vampires eating him or worse...turning him into one of us.

"So, all I'm saying is, look at the bright side of love," at these words she chuckled darkly to herself, _not that I could go to the bright side, _she thought to herself ," and cherish the loved ones you have now, let they be vampire or sadly, human."

She was finished, and she looked around the room expectantly, when she got what she wanted, she went to see Edward, leaving a room full of roaring applause behind her.

**Hi again! It's Aisha Renee. If you like it, please, please comment, I've had over 175 hits and only three comments. I put a good deal of work into writing (even if it doesen't seem like it.) So PLEASE comment and tell me what you think...even if you don't like it, tell me what I could do to improve it...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PEOPLE!!. Bye Cya :P :D**


End file.
